Six Flags Over Texas/Scenario Guide
Scenario Guide Six Flags Over Texas, is a tough scenario, since you need to attract 3,500 guests as well as watch out for your park rating. Unlike the Six Flags Holland scenario, you don't get much room to work with, as the land is crumpy, however, there is some open land behind the Bumper Cars that provide you the opportunity to build a massive coaster if you so desire. Before doing any of that however there are some smaller management type elements that must be taken care of. One of the first things you should do is advertise the park with Free Coupons and then raise the entrance fee to $55, since many guests in this scenario carry roughly $65 to $95. You can raise the entrance fee later on to gain extra money but for the time being leave it at $55. Make every attempt to not borrow a loan as loan interest is a dagger in your income. With the entrance fee set, pause the game and locate the Oil Derrick ride. Close it down and move the people out from above. This ride in real life acts as an observation deck, however it's role in RCT2 is purely as a place for guests to get lost. Once all the guests have been removed demolish the pathways at the top, the ride itself, and any surrounding scenery elements. Note the game needs to be unpaused to perform demolition. You now have a little bit of money that can be put towards paying off your loan. Repause the game, open the guest management window and take a look at the overall opinions of the guests currently in your park. This should help you recognize any problems that may be present. Are the guests hungry, thirsty, or bored? Also take this time to familiarize yourself with the layout of the park and identify any problem areas you may want to look into eventually. Unpause the game and open the Research and Development window. Focus your research on gentle rides and thrill rides, as there are already an excellent selection of rollercoasters present in the park, and begin to place benches and trash bins throughout the park to alleviate guest tiredness. Check up on the staff situation and if necessary hire and sack, as well as set patrol areas if you so desire. With that part of the park now under control you can begin to focus your attention to the construction of food and drink stalls, as well as restrooms. Place these elements strategically and make it obvious to your guests that they are there by placing them on main pathways. With these basic beginning steps completed the park is pretty well set to succeed for the time being. Keeping an eye on the guests opinions is critical in maintaining your park rating. By Year 2 you will probably have re-payed your loan and you may want to begin researching roller coasters or water rides instead of thrill rides and gentle rides. Money should be no problem, though it's not a bad idea to continue advertising Coupons for Free Food or Drinks. Try to build mainly roller coasters and water rides, but do not run out space. Good space management will allow you the chance to make use of every area of your park. Eventually, you will get 3,500 guests it just depends on how often you build your rides, and how your park as a whole runs. Advertising is a great way to attract guests early on, as the park itself is running with a variety of rides so very little construction is required on your part. Try to keep the path system as straightforward as possible as this will prevent serious headaches down the road with lost guests. Most important in this scenario is do not hurry. You have unlimited time so use that to your advantage. If you have experience completing the other Six Flags scenarios, you shouldn't have too much trouble. Scenario Tips *The Splash Boats ride can easily be upgraded in terms of length, capacity & excitement by adding another steep fall element, and the needed ramp elements to complete the track. Once the track is complete, launch the operation with 6 boats. The improved ride will be a great asset once your guest numbers will sky rocket. *An easy way to improve your Railroad is to build a station at the entrance of the park, on the path that goes from the main plaza towards the Judge Roy Scream. You can also delete the station near the flashback coaster, and delete the Go-Karts near the Shockwave, to place a new station there. *The Roaring Rapids ride will need a massive improvement in order to become attractive. At the state you get it when you start, it's just a total waste of land, money & energy. Nobody rides it ! To solve the problem, add a massive mountain of 5*5 using the landscape tool, on the first line of the ride, the one which goes along the Runaway Mountain. Add a massive ramp to the top, then a series of falls which would go through the mountain and then catch the remainder of the track left at level. Sculpt the mountain, add some scenery, and reopen. Your rapids would have jumped from 2.00 Exc. to 5.00 Exc. , resulting in a new ride totally attractive and on which you can advertise to attract new guests. However, make sure to take some boats off. 20+ boats are way too much for this ride. A good number could be between 10 & 14. *The Titan spot is an interesting place to place another coaster. Down below (or near) the supports of Titan, you have the room to place another Titan-like coaster. Any type of massive coaster will do : Hyper Coaster, Giga Coaster, or even a Stand-up Steel Twister, whatever you want. This could, per example, be a "Mini-Titan", or the "Son of Titan". Doing so would help you saving place for flat rides, boost both excitement ratings due to tracks interlocking each other while still giving you a brand new coaster to advertise upon and drain some guests in to reduce the mass of the crowd in your pathways. It's a win-win-win-win situation. *You can also use the land below the Titan supports to build a massive Go-Karts circuit on the ground. As always, max station length for max capacity, and shortest line. No more than twice the capacity. *The free spot of land behind the Bumper Cars & Flashback is unnecessary. You can definitely win the scenario without touching it. *You may consider using the lake between the park entrance & the "Judge Roy Scream" to place a Jet Skis dock. If you do so, however, remember to build the station as long as possible, and have the entrance STRAIGHT to the first square of station, and the exit towards the end. Also keep your line short (no more than the max number of jet-skis available). I've made the mistake to do the opposite, and it resulted in a long line with a 23 minutes waiting time... *Check your mechanics' patrol areas every time you move a ride, or build a new one. This will save your guests happiness if you do this before you open a new ride. *Don't forget to hire a network of security guards, and set them small patrol zones so they keep their land covered more efficiently. The picture below shows you how to apply most of these tips. Category:Scenario Guide